


I Love You More Than Your Arm

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

T'challa walked into his and Bucky’s shared apartment reluctantly. “James?” He and Bucky had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Bucky was still mad or not.

“James?” T'challa repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“James!? OPEN UP!” T'challa yelled childishly.

“T'challa shut up!” T'challa smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Bucky was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” T'challa mocked.

“I’m not!” Bucky yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, James!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN MY ARM!” The door swung open. Bucky was red in the face with tears in his eyes; T'challa couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” T'challa fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Bucky whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. James Barnes. I love you more than your arm.” T'challa stood up and opened his arms to Bucky.

“Yay!” Bucky jumped into T'challa’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
